CHOICE (ALDNOAH ZERO)
by sei heichou
Summary: "Apa kau mau kita tetap hidup dan bersama?" "Kita pindah ke Pluto atau Jupiter. Atau mungkin Saturnus, itu planet terindah yang kita miliki. Bagaimana?" / ALDNOAH ZERO / KAIZUKA INAHO - SLAINE TROYARD / INAHOxSLAINE


_Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, hasil ngelantur akibat _harddisk_ terlalu banyak 'menelan' _animegenre_ '_mecha'_ semacam _CODE GEASS, _ dan _GUNDAM SEED.

* * *

.

Hangar itu terlihat lengang, tak ada seorang pun di sana selain Slaine. Bocah memeluk kedua lututnya erat. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan, ia menjambak-jambaknya sedari tadi. Wajahnya memerah dan basah karena peluh dan air mata. Slaine tengah gusar. Pikirannya kacau dan hatinya remuk.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak mau."

Batinnya mencelos. Mana yang harus ia pilih?

Kesetiannya pada Vers

Atau

Perasaannya pada makhluk bumi lain, Kaizuka Inaho, atau biasanya ia menyebut bocah itu Oranye.

* * *

**_CHOICE_**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Cast_****:**

**Slaine Troyard**

**Kaizuka Inaho**

**_Warning_**** [!]: ****_BL_****, ****_OOC_****, ****_typo_****[s], ****_no edit_****, ****_confusing, ambiguous,_**

**_ belongs to its owner_**

* * *

**_._**

_'Bunuh pilot _Kataphrakt_ oranye itu, Slaine.'_

"Aku tidak bisa."

Slaine belum cukup umur untuk membuat keputusan sebesar ini. Hatinya belum cukup kuat untuk menerima rasa 'kehilangan' dan dirinya tidak mau menerima stempel bertuliskan 'pengkhianat'. Slaine tak bisa memilih begitu saja. Waktu yang diberikan Pangeran Cruhteo hanya 3 hari. Tiga hari untuk membunuh Inaho. Tiga hari untuk melenyapkan makhluk bumi yang menarik perhatiannya. Tiga hari untuk mencabut nyawa siswa SMA yang mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Putri Asseylum dan menyita seluruhnya hanya untuk bocah itu seorang.

_Grek_

Pintu hangar terbuka sebagian. Slaine segera menghapus air matanya sebelum si pembuka pintu mendapatinya tengah menangis. Slaine menunggu si pembuka pintu itu memasuki hangar. Tapi setelah tiga puluh detik, tak ada langkah kaki terdengar, tak ada yang masuk.

"Siapa di sana?"

Tak mendapat jawaban, Slaine berdiri. Ia memutuskan untuk mendekati pintu. Pistol tergenggam erat di kedua tangannya. Langkah kakinya terdengar pelan dan hati-hati. Tiba di dekat pintu-pun Slaine tak melihat seorang pun di sana. Tapi hal itu tidak melemahkan penjagaannya. Tangan kirinya maju meraih pintu.

_Grek_

_Bruk_

Slaine terdorong ke belakang dan pintu hangar tertutup sempurna. Mulutnya terbungkam tangan seseorang, dan tubuhnya terkunci. Slaine tak bisa bergerak, meronta pun percuma. Tubuh yang menindihnya cukup kuat memerangkapnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku jika kemampuanmu seperti ini, dasar Kelelawar."

Mata Slaine terbelalak. Ia berhenti meronta. Slaine kenal suara ini, suara yang tak jauh berbeda dengan suaranya. Mulut Slaine akhirnya terbebas dari bekapan. Tubuhnya ditarik ke arah sudut yang sedikit terang. Akhirnya iris biru toska miliknya menangkap bayangan seseorang bersurai cokelat. Mata sewarna _garnet_ itu menatap lurus ke arahnya dengan wajah datar. Khas seorang Kaizuka Inaho.

"Kau- Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku pintar menyusup. Hei, kau menangis Kelelawar?"

Tangan Inaho menyentuh pipi Slaine yang masih terlihat memerah, entah karena tangisan atau malu. Ya, malu. Inaho masih berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Benarkan posisimu, Oranye. Kau mendudukiku."

Slaine mendorong Inaho hingga sedikit terjengkal ke belakang. Pada akhirnya mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Keduanya saling melempar pandangan. Slaine menatap Inaho dengan perasaan campur aduk. Resah, sedih, rindu, gembira dan sesak. Sebaliknya, Inaho hanye menatapnya dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Wajahmu- apa yang terjadi?"

Inaho membuka suara. Lagi-lagi tangannya terulur, menyentuh pelan pipi Slaine dan mengelusnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Memar akibat pukulan 'pembelajaran' dari Pangeran Cruhteo masih tercetak jelas di sana.

"B-Bukan urusanmu, Kaizuka."

"Sejak kapan Kelelawar sepertimu berani memanggilku Kaizuka?"

"Dan namaku bukan Kelelawar- ack! Itu sakit, Oranye!"

Slaine mengaduh dan menjauhkan tangan Inaho dari wajahnya. Ia baru saja menerima cubitan gemas dari Inaho. Cukup menyakitkan untuk diterima pipinya yang masih memar.

"Perlu kucubit agar kau memanggilku seperti biasa, Kelelawar?"

"Diam kau!"

Slaine memalingkan wajahnya. Dan ia teringat kembali dengan apa yang semenjak tadi ia pikirkan. Hal yang benar-benar membuatnya kacau. Membunuh Inaho atau berkhianat pada Vers. Slaine tidak akan pernah rela nyawa Inaho terenggut, apalagi dengan tangannya sendiri. Tapi Slaine juga tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan Vers.

"Slaine-"

Pemuda bersurai _eggnog_ itu menoleh Dan setelahnya, ia merasa tangan Inaho menarik kerah bajunya dan menenggelamkan bibir mereka dalam ciuman. Slaine cukup terkejut, tapi ia menerima. Slaine memejamkan matanya, menikmati pagutan lembut bibir Inaho yang tidak terlalu dalam tapi terasa nyaman, seolah Inaho tengah menyalurkan keyakinan padanya. Setelah Slaine merasa sedikit tenang, Inaho melepas penyatuan mereka.

"Sudah kembali jadi Kelelawar yang siap terbang?"

Sindiran Inaho membuat bibir Slaine mengerucut.

"Kau ingin dicium lagi?"

"Diam, Oranye!"

Inaho menarik tubuh Slaine mendekat dan memberinya pelukan hangat.

"Kau diperintahkan untuk membunuhku kan?"

Mata Slaine terbelalak. Kembali ia teringat pada tugasnya. Tapi Slaine memilih untuk membalas pelukan Inaho. Lagi-lagi mencari kenyamanan dari sana.

"Lakukan saja, Slaine."

"Tidak mungkin, bodoh."

Inaho mengeratkan pelukannya. Kalau saja Slaine tahu, ia pun tak rela jika harus mati. Mana mau ia berpisah dengan sang kelelawar favorit? Bagaimana bisa ia tidak memandang wajah murung milik Slaine? Tapi jika pilihannya ia yang mati atau Slaine yang mati, tentu ia memilih menyerahkan nyawanya demi Slaine.

"Setidaknya, mati di tanganmu itu pilihan terbaik saat ini."

"Jangan bercanda, bodoh!"

"Aku serius. Mati di tangan Kelelawar bodoh dari bumi yang terjebak di Kerajaan Vers sepertimu mungkin terasa lebih menyenangkan daripada ditembak peluru _Kataphrakta_ aneh milik Vers."

"Inaho-"

Pucuk kepala Slaine merasakan sentuhan bibir Inaho.

"Tapi kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak mau mati jika tidak bersamamu. Tapi aku juga tidak mau hidup kalau kau yang mati."

"Lalu apa kau memilih untuk mati bersama?"

"Hei Slaine Troyard, bodoh jika aku memilih hal itu. Bukankah akan sempurna jika kau dan aku hidup bersama?"

"Aku- aku pasti juga memilih hal itu, Inaho."

Mereka masih berada pada posisi yang sama. Bercengkerama dan saling berbagi keluh kesah sambil memeluk tubuh satu sama lain. Keduanya masih berusaha menemukan jalan terbaik, untuk hidup bersama tanpa saling membunuh ataupun membunuh salah satunya.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya satu hal padamu, Slaine?"

"Jangan suruh aku memilih antara kau dan Vers."

"Bukan, bodoh. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa menjawabnya."

Inaho mengusuk pelan rambut Slaine sambil melempar senyum pada bocah yang ada dalam pelukannya tersebut.

"Apakah-"

_Grek_

Pintu hangar kembali terbuka. Inaho menarik Slaine untuk bersembunyi di balik kaki sebuah Kataphrakt. Seseorang tengah berpatroli rupanya, dan bodohnya, Slaine lupa hal itu. Dan disinilah ia, berakhir dengan bersembunyi di balik kaki mesin robot dengan bibir yang terkunci oleh ciuman Inaho. Setelah pintu kembali tertutup, ia lekas mendorong Inaho.

"Dasar mesum kau, Oranye."

"Kalau tidak kucium aku yakin kau akan panik dan kita akan ketahuan."

"Ugh."

Kalau saja bisa terlihat, pipi Slaine memerah sempurna saat ini.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau tanyakan Inaho?"

"Apa kau mau kita tetap hidup dan bersama?"

Slaine lebih memilih membenturkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu pada Inaho sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang dilayangkan untuknya. Keduanya sama-sama mengaduh sakit dan mengelus kepala masing-masing. Meski diperlakukan begitu, Inaho tidak sanggup marah pada Slaine. Ia tahu bagaimana sifat Slaine jika berada di saat-saat genting seperti sekarang.

"Tentu saja, Oranye bodoh. Tapi apa kita bisa?"

"Bisa jika kau mau ikut denganku."

"Ha?"

"Kita pindah ke Pluto atau Jupiter. Atau mungkin Saturnus, itu planet terindah yang kita miliki. Bagaimana?"

"Jangan bercanda, Kaizuka Inaho!"

Slaine menundukkan kepalanya. Lututnya tertekuk di depan dada dengan kedua tangan melingkari kakinya. Nafasnya terlihat terengah, ia menangis. Terisak pelan.

"Aku- tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu. Aku tidak mau melakukannya, Inaho."

Inaho hanya menatap Slaine dengan tatapan datar seperti biasanya. Meski begitu,hatinya terasa ditikam. Sakit. Rasanya sesak melihat Slaine seperti itu. Tapi, tidak ada yang bisa Inaho lakukan. Ia juga sama seperti Slaine, dihadapkan pada pilihan berat. Mati di tangan Slaine, atau Slaine mati dibunuh orang-orag Vers karena tak sanggup membunuhnya.

"Tak apa, Slaine. Kau harus melakukannya."

"Tidak."

Slaine masih memeluk lututnya. Ia masih menunduk, tak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Inaho. Slaine tahu ia lemah, tapi ia tidak ingin menunjukkan seluruhnya pada Inaho.

"Kita akan bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya. Percayalah."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau menunggu sampai kehidupan selanjutnya."

"Tapi kau tak bisa tidak memilih. Dan aku juga. Kita sama. Hanya ada alternatif bernama 'masa depan' yang kita punya sekarang."

Slaine mendongak. Pipinya yang kembali basah oleh air mata terefleksi di mata Inaho. Dan Slaine semakin melebarkan kelopak matanya ketika melihat Inaho tersenyum.

"Aku yakin, pengorbananku sekarang cukup besar untuk membuat Tuhan mempertemukan kita lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya."

"Inaho-"

Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu mendekati pemuda bersurai _eggnog_ dan menangkup pipi Slaine yang lembab. Iris _garnet_ itu menatap lurus penuh keyakinan pada iris toska milik Slaine. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, dan dahi keduanya menyatu.

"Dan kau tahu, pengorbananmu tak kalah besar Slaine. Kita pasti bertemu. Sekalipun di kehidupan berikutnya kau adalah kelelawar dan aku hanya sebuah jeruk berwarna oranye."

"Hentikan!"

Inaho kembali tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Slaine.

"Ayo tidur bersama disini. Aku yakin orang-orang Vers yang berpatroli mengunci pintunya dan baru dibuka esok.."

Slaine mengangguk. Biarkan ia menikmati malam panjang bersama Inaho. Saling berpelukan sebelum esok hari melakukan pengorbanan besar, sebelum ia melakukan penantian panjang menunggu hasil pengorbanannya dan Inaho. Sebelum ia berpisah dengan sang Oranye tercinta.

.

.

.

**FIN.**

* * *

**A/N: Idenya pasaran sekali, ternyata. Yah- kebanyakan anime ****_mecha_**** konfliknya begini sih setahu saya. Di ffn belum ada ****_category_**** ya, dan belum ada yang buat fic-nya. Jadinya bingung ditaruh di mana****. Huhuhu pengen baca fic INAHOxSLAINE. Saya suka sekali mereka, bikin ingat sama Kira dan Athrun. **

**_Anyway,thanks for coming and reading_****.**

.

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Kau siap ku tembak jatuh, Oranye?"

"Tentu saja, Kelelawar."

"Tunggu aku di kehidupan selanjutnya, Inaho."

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakannya, Slaine. Bersabarlah menanti kehidupan selanjutnya."

"Aku pasti akan tersiksa. Aku bukan tipe penyabar."

"Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan bunuh diri setelah ini dan akan hidup dengan baik setelah membunuhku."

"…"

"Slaine?"

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku- juga."

_BLAARRR!_

_'Sampai jumpa, Slaine.'_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
